Invisible
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Born into a family that expects so much its hard to be the 3rd kid so much yet so little is expected Aki is bearly visible to her parents life isn't fair & soon gets crazy when six guys known as The Host club enter her life someone has to see her right?
1. The Forgotten Child

Here is my latest creation. I'm really trying hard to make this into a long story.  
I hope I can. I got the idea while listening to Invisible by the Jonas Brothers.  
It's a really good song I hope this story turns out good.  
All questions and comments and stuff is welcome and appropriated.  
This is kinda short but tis just the intro enjoy my awesome writing skills. XD lol  
I know this sounds like a Kyoya story but its Him or Mori cant decide yet.

* * *

Aki Naito sat in her english class looking out the window. She already knew what the teacher was talking about so she blocked him out. She had to work at the Sushi Shop tomorrow which was fine with her. She really liked working there. The boss was so nice, he really notice her for her. That was probably the only place where she wasn't compared to her siblings.

Being the youngest of three, one would expect to be spoiled. Instead she was told that she had to be better then them. Her siblings are both top of the'ir class. They have big great sucessful careers ahead of them. If she wanted her parents to notice her she had to be better then her siblings. Top grades weren't going to cut it. Regardless she still stayed on top. She did her very best in everything.

Still that wasn't enough for her parents. She supposed they would continue to ignore her until she did something great. Which she was sure wasn't going to happen. she was great at art. Her parents didn't think that was good enough. Art would never take her anywhere in life. She sighed. To bad. She liked it and she was good.

She got home from school, only to find the house to herself. She sighed. She guessed her parents were still at work. Her brother took off after the bell rang. Probably to go smooth talk soe girls. Her room was neat has ever. She threw her backpack on the bed and went in search of cloths to change into. Most were hand me downs from her sister. She was glad her mother made her take a sewing class. Some cloths were to big she had to alter them a big. Some of her best cloths she bought on her own from her job.

A little desk sat in the corner of her room by her window. She sat on it and got her school books out. There really wouldn''t be anything to do until work tomorrow morning.

Night had fallen and has usual her parents weren't home. Her brother was still out. She rumaged the kitchen for something to eat. After a while she decided on teriyaki chicken and rice. Since her parents weren't home she went up to her bedroom to eat. Her mother would have a heart attack but she wasn't here.

Her room was still quiet and her homework was done. "Now what?" She mumbled to herself. With nothing else to do she grabbed her sketch book.

The next morning Aki walked into work. "Hey boss."

Her boss Hiroki walked out from the back and gave her a hug, "Aki-Chan. Yeah, you showed up."

she smiled, "Of course I did. You'd be out of business if I didn't work here."

He pouted, "Would not."

She went into the back and grabbed her black apron and yelled "Would to!"

Work was great. No one here ever compared her to her siblings. She was glad. After years of being campared it was good to get away and be herself.

"Aki we have a delivery request."

"What are you telling me for, what about Shiro."

"He's out on another one. Come on it's not far."

He gave her the adress. "Oh this is Haru-Chans house."

"Yep. She has guess. Check out her order."

"Oh wow that's alot." Aki signed. "Fine."

"Good, here you go."

Aki walked down the street. After a while she felt like her arms were going to fall off. Jee was Haruhi feeding an army. She walked up the stairs and found it hard to knock on the door. "Haru-chan, it's me, Aki. Open up please."

The door opened to reaveal not Haruhi but a tall boy with glasses.


	2. Meeting The Host Club

Here is part two  
Like I said Mori or Kyoya.  
I don't yet.  
Story is inspired by the  
Jonas Brothers song Invisible.

* * *

"Hello you must be Haruhi's friend." He smiled at her.

"Okay so I am at the right house. Oh hey you must be Kyoya."

He seemed shocked a bit but quickly recovered. He pushed his glasses up and smiled, "Yes, I am."

"I'm Aki. Ranka-chan tells me about you guys." She walked passed him, "Oh Haru-chan, Here. Your order." She looked around and saw a lot of guys. "So you are feeding an army huh."

"Something like that."

A blonde came up and grabbed Aki's hand. "Hello princess. Thank you so much for bringing us lunch."

Aki took her hand from his, "I'm not your princess and you are so not my prince."

Hearing her say that the blonde retrated into the corner despressed. "Any way. I'll go put this down" She walked into the living room and placed the boxes of food down. A cute little blonde boy came up. "Oh wow, you're pretty Haru-chans friend."

She smiled, "Aki. You're pretty cute yourself. Mitsukuni."

"Hey you know my name."

"Of course. Ranka-Chan talks about you guys when he comes in for lunch." She turned a little and saw a tall quiet gray eyed boy. She smiled. "You must be Takashi then huh."

Two identical boys came to her. "The Hitachiin brothers huh. Let's see." She pointed to the one on the right. "You're Hikaru huh." She pointed to the twin on the left. "You're Kaoru huh."

_"Yea but how'd you know."_

"Well you both part your hair different. I'm sorry but right now that's the only I can tell you apart." She turned to Haruhi. "Heres the bill."

Haruhi pointed at Kyoya. "He's paying for it."

"Um, okay. Here then." He looked at it for a second and gave her a card. She slid it through her clip board. "Okay. Thank you. Goodbye Haru-chan. See you later then. Nice meeting you guys. "

She walked back into work. "Hey what took you so long."

"I'm sorry. But guess who was at Haru-chans house." She paused for a second. "The host club."

He blinked "The one Ranka talked about."

"Yeah. He was right about them though, they are a good looking bunch of guys." She laughed at got back to work.

She got home to a empty house once again. She sighed relieved. She didn't really feel like dealing with her parents. Her siblings never had to work at 16. They supported both of them. It wasn't fair.

She fell on the couch sitting on it upside down. The doorbell rang. "Go away!" She got up and answered the door to see Haruhi and the host club. "So do you always follow people home. That's a bit stalkerish don't you think."

"Ranka-chan calls it the Stalking game." Mitsukuni jumped up.

"Figures. You'll learn something like that from Ranka. Sorry please come in."

"wow what a little house..."

"...It's bigger then Haruhis."

_"Hey we can all fit in the living room."  
_  
Aki turned to Haruhi, "Are they always like this."

"Yes pretty much."

She walked into the living room, to see everyone sitting on the couch. She stood up. "So is there something I can help you with."

"Not really we just wanted to see how other commoners live." The twins said in unison.

Aki's eyebrow twitched. "Did they just call me a commoner."

"Yeah get use to it."

"I don't think I want to." Aki put her head down, "I'll go make some tea." She walked into the kitchen with a big sigh. She placed eight tea cups on the counter and looked for a tray to put the drinks on. "Now where did Mom put those trays." She stuck her head in a cabinet and looked around.

"Need help." A calm voice spoke.

It starled her and she hit her head on the top on the cabinet. "Ow." She fell back on her butt and rubbed her head. "That kinda hurt."

She looked up and a hand was out reached to her. She grabbed it, "Sorry." She looked up to see Takashi. She smiled. "It's fine really. I was just looking for a tray. Could you look up there for me please."

He nodded and reached up to one of the tall cabinets. He pulled out a tray. "Here."

Aki's eye brow twitched. "Well that was easy." She placed the tea cups on the tray and went to pick it up but Takashi got it before her. "Thank you."

In the living room the host club was spread about looking and touching various things. "Hey don't break anything."

_"Do you dye your hair."_ The twins asked.

"No why." The twins pointed to a picture.

"If thats your family..."

"how come you're the only one..."

_"With black hair?"_

Everyone turned to the twins and the picture they pointed at. "I really don't know. My siblings tease me constantly and tell me I was adopted." She smiled, while everyone looked a bit sad at her words.

Tamaki looked at the picture. "You have your fathers eyes you know."

"Yeah I know."

They sat around talking. Aki laughed. "He really said that to Takashi. A hound dog from hell?" She giggled. "I'm sorry Takashi, but that is a bit funny. Haru-chan it sounds like fun. I don't know why you complain."

She pushed them out the door. "Thank you for visiting. Bye." She waved goodbye to the host club and giggled to herself.

They weren't so bad. Sure they were rude sometimes, but they were rich, she was sure they didn't mean it. Tamaki was a bit to dramatic, the twins were little devils. The other three, Mitsukuni, Takashi and Kyoya weren't so bad. Mitsukuni was really cute like a little kid, Takashi was quiet yet he seemed like a good guy. Kyoya while polite seemed like he was always planning something, he was almost scary.


	3. Family

Part three  
Mori or Kyoya  
Too early to tell  
inspiration  
Jonas Brother's Invisible

* * *

Aki's mom and dad walked in the door. She met them at the door and bowed. "Welcome home Mother. Welcome Home Father."

"Hello Aki." Both walked kissed her on her forehead and walked passed rubbed her forehead and went up into her room. Once in her sanuary she sat at her desk finishing her homework. That's all she seemed to do was homework. She never really went out except for work.

The door to her room burst open. She didn't bother turning. She knew if was her brother Chokichi, he never knocked. He was so annoying, she couldn't stand him. "Hey there little sister." He leaned against the door way, he perfect messy hair in place and his icey blue eyes on her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Can't I see my precious little sister."

_Not without wanting something_. "Of course, I'm just busy doing homework."

He pouted, "You always do homework. Don't you have any friends to play with."

_Maybe if you and Kanna weren't so perfect I'd have friends._ "I have friends. But it's time for school, not play time."

"I need your help..."

_And here it comes. _"I'll be happy to help anyway I can."

"Go out on saturday."

"How is that going to help you?"

"I'm telling Mom and Dad that we are going to spend some brother sister time together. Got it. Just leave with me and be happy. I'll met up with you later okay. If you don't that English paper you got an A on, I'll tell mom you copied mine."

Aki's eyebrow twitched. _That stupid little punk_. "Fine. I'll help you."

"That's a good little sister, just go out and keep your mouth shut." He closed the door and walked out.

Aki hit her head on her desk multiple times. Why couldn't that punk be a good son like her parents thought he was. He went out and partied all the time. He's had multiple girlfriends. He got drunk and even did a little drugs. She knew it, and he knew she knew. That just made things worst for her. He knew that he could getherin trouble to, he's done it before and he would do it again.

The only thing she had on him was his arrest. Good thing the file saw still there. Her stupid brother had partied hard one time. He drove home drunk. The police pulled him over, a hard old man. Her brother couldn't use his amazing persasive powers on him. Thank god. He had a lot of alchol in his system and even some drugs. When the police called her house, her parents weren't home. She had to go bail him out and cover for him. If her parents ever found out he would be shuned, and she might have a chance and being noticed.

Then again she liked that her parents didn't seem to see her. Which was strange becuase she was the good child. Even her perfect beauitful sister was a party animal. She came home smashed so many times while she still lived here. If her parents knew half the things she did, she to would be out of the picture. Aki thought about it a few times. She had evidence on both her sister and brother, but then to much attention might be put on her and she didn't want that.

Aki looked at the clock to see that it was exactly six o clock and time for dinner. She went down stairs and took a seat next to her brother. When ever her parents were home to make dinner they all ate together as a family at six. It was important that you were never late to the table or else.

She took her plate and ate silently. Her mother broke the silence. "Chokichi tells me you two want to spend some time together on saturday."

She nodded. "Yes Mother I do."

"Since you are top of your class and got an A on your paper you can go. But don't think that will be enough. Kanna and Chokichi were both top of their class you have to do better then that. But I suppose you can go with your brother. Maybe he can teach your something."

AKi nodded. "Thank you Mother."

After dinner Aki went up to her room and crashed on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. Her mother says she had to do better then them, but she couldn't. If she ever out did them, they would be mad and get her parents to hate her. She couldn't pass them and she couldn't out shine them, she was stuck.

She took the cordless phone next to her bed and called Haruhi. "Hey Haru-Chan are you doing anything on saturday."


	4. The Shadow King

Aki stood in Haruhi's house her eyebrow twitching. "Haru-chan I thought you weren't doing anything."

Haruhi looked sideways. "I wasn't." He eyerbrow twitched has well.

"What'd wrong Haruhi, aren't you glad to see daddy."

"Your not my dad, Tamaki-Senpai." Tamaki fell depression in a corner.

"Mommy Haruhi is being rebellous."

Aki was confused. "Daddy, Mommy? Really? So Haruhi, what are we doing, I'm suppose to be out all day."

Tamaki jumped back on, "Let's go explore commoner life."

Haruhi turned and walked out the door. "Come on Aki."

"What about them?"

"Don't worry they'll follow us."

Haruhi and Aki walked down the street and indeed the host club was following them. The twins got on either side of Haruhi. "So where are we going?"

"To a fair."

"That sounds like fun Haru-chan." Mitsukuni jumped up. "Right Takashi."

"Yeah."

Once at the fair. The twins took off with Haruhi while Tamaki followed. "Come back with my daughter you little devils."

"Takashi look cake. Let's go." Mitsukuni ran off while Takashi followed. Aki was left with Kyoya.

"Great I've been ditched, how lovly." She looked side ways at Kyoya. "What about you?"

"Well what you like to do." He smiled at her.

That smile was so fake she could see through him like nothing. After she met them the first time she had Ranka tell her more about each member. Kyoya Oortori was the third son. He would never be able to surpass his brothers. She knew what that felt like. From Haruhi she heard he was the Shadow King.

She walked infront of him with her hands behind her back. "This isn't your stupid host club you know. You don't have to be so fake." She turned and stuck out her tongue. "Come on show me the real Kyoya. I heard your pretty evil. That sounds interesting."

Aki walked away, Kyoya stood a bit stunned for a moment. She had seen through him so fast. They had barly met. He gave himself a mental note later to find out who exactly Aki Naito is.

Aki sat down sipping tea and eating a piece of cake. "Nice of you to join me."

Kyoya sat down across from her. They were both silent. The waitress came and eye Kyoya. "What can I get you?"

"Just tea."

She smiled brighly at him. _Oh he's so cute and cool. Just my type. Oh I'm going to ask him out_. She came back, "Is there..."

"Hey blondey go get your own." Aki spoke. The waitress looked at her, Aki raised her eyes and gave the girl a glare, "Bye now." The waitress ran away from them.

"What was that about."

Aki looked after the girl with a smirk, "Just having fun."

There was a silence between them for a while. "Kyoya can I draw you."

Kyoya turned to her. She had a black sketch book out, "Huh."

"Can I draw you. You've been sitting there motinless for a while. It would be rude to draw you without permission so can I?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Kyoya looked casually to the side. Aki started drawing. For while it was silent. "So you're the thrid son huh?" Kyoya didn't answer. "Ootori's are involved in medical stuff huh. My older sister is studying to be a doctor." She stopped for a while to look down at her sketch. She looked back up Kyoya still had his head to the side.

"I know what its like to be the youngest child. My parents expect me to pass all expectations and my siblings, but how can you huh. You're the third. You can't outshine them. You have to do your best but still be the third. I know I can do beter then them. I am better then them. But I can't show it. I have to live with the expectations of being the third. Being perfect in everything isn't good enough. Everything I do they have already done. What am I suppose to do, they followed the path our parents set out for them, while I am set aside. I'm there but Invisible to them."

It was quiet for a while. "Finished. Wanna see?" She turned her sketch book to Kyoya, who twitched. The picture was of Kyoya yes, he was in a chibi form though. Everything was dark around him, while he himself was in midair, with a crown on his head and a snake like staff in the other, he wore a long black cape. In an air bubble it read, "I'm Kyoya Shadow King of all the chibi's."

Aki giggled and put her book down. She ripped out a page and folded it. "Here. Open it again when you get home. You might be surprise."

Kyoya glared at her and took the paper.

"Kyo-chan, Aki-chan."

They both turned to see Mitsukuni and Takashi walking to them. Aki put her book back into her little backpack, stood up and put it on. "Hello you two."

"Kyo-chan, Aki-chan, let's go on some rides together."

"Awesome! Let's go." Aki turned to Kyoya. "Come on King Chibi." Kyoya twitched at the comment but followed anyway.

"So where to?" Aki asked.

"Let's go on the rollar coaster. Right Takashi."

"Yeah."

"Alright sounds fun, lets go."

Aki walked off rubbing her hand. "You know Kyoya, you didn't have to squeez so hard. I think I lost my blood circulation."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Course you don't"

"Look a marry-go-round. Let's go."

Aki and Kyoya stood infront of it with expressionless faces. Aki sighed, "Well why not." She grabbed Kyoya's hand. "Let's find the Shadow King a pretty black horse. Yeah."

aki giggled at the sight of Kyoya and Takashi on the marry-go-round. She was laughing so hard she thought she would fall off her own horse.

Mitsukuni dragged Aki, Takashi, and Kyoya all over the fair, Playing games, riding rides, and eating sweets. Kyoya and Aki waited outside the bath for Mitsukuni and Takashi. She was breathing hard. "So much energy for such a little boy."

"Yes, Honey-senpai does have a lot of energy."

""Can't breath.'

"Hey Kyoya!" Aki turned to her right to see Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi coming to them. "Where have you been. I was going to call the police I thought we lost you guys." Tamaki was hugging Kyoya his eyes were all teary and his voice was whiney like a child.

"Hey Aki I'm sorry I lost you for so long."

"Don't worry about it Haru-chan. I've been with Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Kyoya."

"Speaking of which, where is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

"In the bathroom."

"I hope they didn't give you any trouble."

"Actually it's been really fun."

Mitsukuni and Takashi walked out of the bathroom. "Haru-chan. Kao-chan, Hika-chan."

Tamaki calmed down, "So now what."

"I know Tama-chan, Let's go on the ferris wheel."

"That's a great Idea Honey-senpai. Let's go."

They had reached the front of the line and barely realized if they would all fit. "How about two groups.?" Aki suggested. "Haruhi can come with me. Girls should stay together. Who do you want to go with us, Haru-chan."

"I don't care."

"Okay, Mitsukuni and Takashi, we'll take you." Aki pushed Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Takashi, in the ferris wheel. "You boys can take the next one." Inside Aki giggled. "Tamaki and the twins really wanted to go with you Haruhi. You're welcome for the rescue by the way."

"Thanks."

Aki and Mitsukuni leaned against the window going Oooh, and awww and everything.

Everyone stood at the exit. "This was really fun. I'm hungry now. Does anyone want to come eat at my work."

Everyone nodded, the food that Aki had brought them last time was actually pretty good. "Great lets go. It's just right here."

Aki walked through the door. There were only a few people. "Hey boss look!" She pointed behind her. "The host club and we are hungry."

Aki was laughing at something the twins said when her phone rang. "Hello." It was silent. "Yes brother." She hung up. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. I had fun though, thank you very much." She gave Haruhi a hug. "See you around. See you tomorrow boss!"

Kyoya sighed has he got home. Today had been a long day and that girl, Aki had wiped him out. Has he was changing he realized he still had her drawing, he cringed in disguest but opened it anyway. She was right, he was surprised. This wasn't the chibi drawing she had done. It was a beautiful pencil sketch of Kyoya. He was surprised at the incredible detail, even in his eyes. It seemed like she caught him perfectly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh wow I think this is my longest chapter  
So she hung out with Kyoya first.  
Will she like him or will it be mori,  
how to get her and Mori alone is beyond me but i can do it i know i can


	5. The Strong Silent Type

**Okay this took a while**  
**I hope i got Mori right**  
**I'm not really sure what he would do on a day without Honey**  
**but still I tried really i did**  
**i put a lot of thought into this**  
**i hope you like it!**

* * *

Parents on a buisness trip and big brother in charge. His idea of being in charge is "_stay out of my way and don't tell mom and dad or else..." _Aki sighed has she laid down on her bed sketching. Her parents were out of town and her brother was meaner then ever. She had work to look forward but she wanted to do something.

She turned over to her side and grabbed her phone. "Hey Haru-chan, your on vacation huh...How bout I get you away from the host club and we have a normal day okay...Awesome, I'll see you later then, bye."

Aki smiled. She would hang out with Haruhi doing what ever. She needed some down time and Haruhi was just the person.

Aki looked at her phone is surprise. "Mitsukuni. Just him? Yeah, no problem. What about Takashi. Oh I see. Okay that's fine, thanks. See you two tomorrow then."

Aki stood the next morning sighing looking up and down the street for Haruhi or Mitsukuni. She wore a short black skirt, knee hight yellow socks, a long sleve black shirt, and a short sleeve yellow shirt, her hair was down with two pigtails on each side. She wore a litte black backpack.

Yes she was a little bit eariler, she wanted to get away from her brother so bad she rushed out a bit too early. She had also heard Mitsukuni wasn't a morning person. She sighed and was about to fall back on the floor when she saw Takashi walking to her.

She was suprise to see him but glad that she wasn't alone anymore. Haruhi's dad got sick she backed out in order to take care of him. Still there was Mitsukuni, but he wasn't in sight, it was just Takashi.

She bowed, "Good morning Takashi. Where is Mitsukuni? I thought it was just him today?"

"He's sick."

"Oh, well so is Ranka-chan. Guess it's just us huh. I don't know what to do, I thought we would be going to a whole bunch of sweet shops." Things were silent for a while. Aki smiled, "It's okay, if you want to go take care of Mitsukuni. I'll be fine on my own."

Takashi had considered it, but Mitsukuni had told him to go have fun. While Aki may have tried to hide her sadness with a smile, he saw through her. It was going to be a long day, but Mitsukuni told him not to come back, he had to go out. He even gave Takashi, **The Eyes.**

Takashi grabbed Aki's hand and started to walk. Aki was suprised at first. She walked faster to keep up with him. She wanted to ask him, what was going on, but figured it would be better to see what he did. She found him interesting. He was so quiet, yet he said so much in the simplest actions. _  
_

~~~~0~~~~

Haruhi poured some tea and sat across her table looking over and Honey who was happily eating cake. "So Honey-senpai, why did we lie to Mori-senpai and Aki." Normally Haruhi would not have agreed but Honey had given her **The Eyes**. She had caved.

"Because Haru-chan, Takashi thinks Aki-chan is really pretty, if I didn't do anything he wouldn't have talked to her at all."

"You think Mori-senpai likes Aki."

"I don't know but he should give it a chance. I just gave him a push." Honey giggled to himself has he ate his cake.

"This sounds like something Tamaki-senpai would come up with." Haruhi mumbled to herself. She hoped Aki would have a nice time, she didn't know how Mori-senpai would act on his own she sighed to herself and hoped for the best.

~~~~0~~~~

Takashi released Aki's hand when they had reached a museum. She was surprised that he would bring her to such a place. Did he know she liked art or did he like it to. She was about to reach into her backpack for money but Takashi had already given her a ticket. "Thank you." She smiled still a little stunned and walked in with him.

Takashi sat on a bench behind her has she got up close to a lot of the art. Her face had a huge smile on it. She was glad he brought her here. She was extremly happy. She had forgotten all about her perfect siblings and demanding parents. She was free to be what ever she wanted for just a few hours but it was enough.

When she had move farthur down Takashi got up and followed her. She really had forgotten about his presence every once in a while. She came a sat down next to him. "This place is great." She smiled at him. For a moment she saw the end ofhis lips turn up into a smile.

She heard some kids and turned to see a small group of kids, with big smiles listening intently at the adult who accompinated them. She quickly got out her skecht pad. "They just look so cute." Half way through her drawing they had moved on, still she saw them in her mind eye and continued to finsih the drawing. She stopped and looked at her work, she turned it to Takashi. "What do you think, did I capture them."

"Yeah."

She smiled and put her sketch book back. She stood up and grabbed his hand, "Come on there's still a whole bunch more." Aki pulled Takashi through most of the musuem.

Takashi's quiet company was what Aki needed. She felt safe. They walked out and Aki smiled. "That was really fun. Where to next?" Aki's stomach growled really loud. She blushed. "I guess I'm hungry."

Takashi took her hand again and started walking. She smiled at this. They walked until they reached a small restaurant. It was little and served traditional japanese food.

"Do you like this kind of food?" Asked Aki

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Me to!"

As they waited for their food it was quiet. "Um, Takashi, do you mind if I draw you?" She looked at him, he nodded in approval. She smiled and got her book out. It wasn't that bright in here but in the dim lighting Takashi looked perfect, she had to draw him.

It took a while, but she looked at the final out come and was quite happy with it. She turned it to him, "Do you like it."

His lips curved slightly up, "I like it."

She smiled at his response, the food arrive and they started eating. They didn't really talk. Aki understood that Takashi didn't talk much, but it wasn't arkward and she liked it. They steped out into the bright light. They walked down the street.

As they passed a cake shop Aki noticed the look in Takashi's face. She smiled he must of missed Mitsukuni very much. Haruhi said they never parted, he was always by his cousins side. While she was glad he was here she felt bad. She ran into the cake shop while Takashi stayed outside. She came out a few minutes later. "Haruhi said Mitsukuni likes strawberry cake, one should be delivered to him within the hour. I know your worried about him. I'm sure he's fine though." She smiled.

Takashi put his hand on top of her head, "Thank you."

She smiled, "So how bout we hit the mall next I need some new cloths, if you don't mind." He nodded and she lead him to the mall.

Aki lead Takashi into a few different stores, she finally found one that hand nice cloths. She tried a few on. Takashi gave her a thumps up on a few different outfit. At the end Aki five outfits, two pairs of shoes, a belt, and two jackets.

She got to the register and nearly fainted at the total. "Oh wow." She checked in her purse. She had used most of her cash on Mitsukuni's cake. "Most went to the cake, guess I could use my card." She was taking her card out and about to hand it over to the cashier when Takashi gave the girl his card instead.

"You don't need to do that Takashi, I got it really."

"it's nothing."

Aki sighed, He had so much money she guess that her little amount of cloths really wasn't a much to him, still it was weird, she barelyt knew the guy, it wasn't like he was her boyfriend and paying for her. She grabbed her bags and thank the cashier. "You have a such a sweet boyfriend." Aki blushed at the comment and didn't feel like correcting her, she thanked her again and walked out.

Takashi and Aki walked down the street eating ice cream. Aki smiled to herself and was glad to have a relaxing day out. They walked pass a store and in the window Aki saw a very cute bunny backpack. She thought back to what Haruhi had told her. Mitsukuni carried around a stuff bunny name Usa-chan. She wondered if he would like a cute little backpack.

She dragged Takashi inside. "Hi ma'am, can I get the bunny backpack in the window?" aki twitched at the price, she hoped it was a damn good backpack. She paid the lady who gave her the backpack in a white box with a red bow. "Here for Mitsukuni."

They walked out and in front a limo was waiting. Aki blinked, "I'm guessing this is yours huh?" Takashi nodded, she got in. The ride was silent but short. She got off at her house. "Thank you very much Takashi, I had a great time." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Tell Mitsukuni 'I hope you feel better."

Takashi looked after her has her limo pulled away with a very light blush on his cheek. He went to the Haninozuka estate to check on Mitsukuni. He went up to his room to find a white box and evidence of a cake once being there.

"Takashi! You're back, yeah. I got your cake. It was so good. Thanks." Takashi nodded. "Hey whats in the box."

He handed it over Honey who was absolutly delighted. "Takashi I love it!"

"It's from Aki."

"Really? She got this for me."

"Yes, she hopes you feel better."

Honey giggled, "Did you have fun Takashi." He nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Aki is so sweet. I love this!"

Takashi walked out of the bedroom. For someone who was sick Mitsukuni looked just fine. He actually looked like he was dying to go outside. For a second he wondered if Mitsukuni had pretended to be sick.

* * *

**I'm still uncertain if Mori or Kyoya is right for her**  
**I will gladly accept any thought on this**  
**thank you for reading **


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Here is the lastest in Invisble**  
**I'm trying hard to do good**  
**i would really like reveiws you know**  
**some motivation would be nice**  
**I hope this is a good story and thanks for reading **

* * *

"Aki." Her mother spoke cooly, "Your sister is visiting tomorrow for her vacation, go upstairs and prepare her old room."

Aki finished washing the dishes and turned to her mother, she bowed, "Yes mother." and walked upstairs. She wasn't angry she was use to it. She did most of the cleaning around the house, this was just another thing.

Her sisters old room was already clean. She dusted, sprayed, and changed the sheets Before she turned to leave she made sure everything was perfect, exactly how her mother expected things to be.

Aki got off work early the next day so she could be there to greet her sister. She went up stairs to change. Her sister would be looking perfect as always, she had to wear something appropiate but not flashy, if she looked better then her sister, she would be very mad.

She went through her closet she wanted something she brought not something that her sister gave her. She picked out a black dress, it flowed out a bit has it reached her waist, the straps were thin, the top curved down right and stopped before it expsosed anything. She wore a long black necklace, and black flats with her outfit. She put two black bows in her hair. She looked good but plain, since she wore all black. She wouldn't out shine her sister and she looked good.

She heard her parents car and went down stairs to greet her family. Her sister came through the door looking pretty as always. She wore a sparkling blue dress and black blazer. Her long blond hair was down, she had diamond earrings on, a pearl necklace, and wore blue laced up ankle boots. She flashed her pefect smile.

She hugged Aki, who wanted to push her but instead hugged back. "Welcome home, Onee-san."

"Hello little sister." She gave her hand bags to her. "Be a dear and put these in my room."

"Of course." Aki smiled has if she was happy to see her older sister, Kanna, when they both knew she was not. She went up quickly to her sisters room, dinner would be served soon.

Aki sat quiet at the table while her sister went on and on about school. She would see pride beaming from every angle of her parents faces and hated it. She zoned out and only caught a few words. Top of her class, had a boyfriend, went to some fancy parties, and something about a proposal.

The doorbell rang and interuppted Aki's zone out. She cringed inwardly, who ever that was she felt bad for. Her mother did not like visitors during "Family time."

"Aki," her mothers voice was sharp, "Get the door."

She rose, "Yes, ma'am." She hoped for their sake they were very importent or they would feel her mothers wrath. She opened the door and was surprise to see Kyoya. Guess he was someone importent and he would be saved from wrath. She remembered her manners and bowed. "Ootori-san, welcome to my home. Would you like to come in."

Kyoya's eyebrows perked up at Aki's sudden change in manner. She seemed quieter and more respective then their last incounter. He smiled, "Yes, that would be lovly."

Aki moved aside and let Kyoya in. "Follow me please, Ootori-san." She went into the dinner room. "Mother, Father we have a visitor." She stepped aside, "This is Ootori, Kyoya."

Her sisters ears went up. "As in Ootori Yoshio."

"Yes miss, that is my father." Kyoya smiled his perfect smile, while Aki tried hard not to roll her eyes. Of all the people to come it had to be Kyoya, the Shadow King. Who knew how he was going to use this against her.

Her mother stood up. "Well Kyoya, it's very nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "Would you like to join us."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I am meeting my fathe for dinner. I just came over to drop something off for Naito-san."

"Aki I didn't know Kyoya Ootori was your friend." Her sister said.

Aki cringed she would pay for this. "My apologizes. Ootori-san goes to school with Fujioka-san, I just met him not to long ago."

"Yes quite. This is not from me. It's from the club president, Tamaki. An invitation and outfit for our clubs party."

She bowed and took the white box and envolope he was holding. "Thank you very much, Ootori-san, and give my thanks to Souh-san has well."

"What kind of club do you have Kyoya?" Her mother asked.

"I am vice president of our schools Host Club. Our party extends to family members as well, I would be delighted if you could join us." Kyoya smiled his little smile and Aki could tell her mother was fooled. He was good.

"My husband and I work, but our eldest daughter will join Aki at your party."

"I am sorry to interupt your dinner. Thank you so much. It was nice meeting you." He bowed and smile.

"Aki dear, please see young Ootori out."

Aki slightly bowed, "Yes mother." She let Kyoya go a head of her. Has soon has she was out of ear shot both of their demeanors change.

"You enjoy spying on people, Kyoya?" Aki asked coldy.

"No just you."

"Yeah well glad you enjoyed that. Now get the hell out of my house, you damn evil Shadow King."

"You know I don't think your mother would approve of that."

Aki pushed him out of the door, "Drop dead." she closed it. Kyoya turned away, his glasses glaring from the sun. He smirked and push them up. Aki was an interesting person, he looked forward to getting to know her. Commoners could be so fun at times.

Aki made her way from the front door to the dinning room awaiting the worst. "So Aki you know the kids at Ouran?" Her mother smile was a bit evil

"Just a few ma'am."

"Well go attend this party of theirs and get to know them better."

Aki could just see the machines in her mothers mind working. If her third child couldn't amout to anything she could anyways marry a rich kid. Aki sighed to herself. She didn't find any of the Ouran Boys interesting.

Those twins were too troublesome. Tamaki was to dramatic and over the top. Honey was cute but he was just like a little boy she couldn't find him romantic in anyway. Kyoya was just evil and always planning something. Mori was the only one she would consider, but she barely even knew the guy, he was sweet and thoughtful though.


	7. An Ouran Dance

Here is the newest chapter  
Let me know if Im doing the characters and story any justice   
or do i suck so bad I should just stop  
Thank You  
**spectrumstudent6** SarahELupin **world domination freak** dreamaker401 **for the reveiws**

* * *

Aki stood downstairs waiting for her sister. She looked down at what Tamaki had bought her. She had to hand it to him though, he did have great taste. She wore a long dress, it came to mid cafe, the bottom of the dress was a dark pink and flowed out, the top was a lighter pink and hugged her curves, the strapped were a dark pink and ruffled. She wore light pink gloves same has the top of her dress. She wore a silver necklack with a ruby in the middle, and light pink high heels. She curled her black hair.

She watched has her sister came down. Of course when she saw how good her little sister look she had to out do her. Kanna wore a charcoal grey halter top dress. The neckline curved down, the straps were beaded. At her hip on the side a brooch came and pinch up the dress making it tight and showingg her curves, it flowed out and fell just below the floor. The top tide around to her mid back, the bottom stopped at her lower back. She wore a thick silver bracelet on her right wrist and white open toed pumps with rhinestones. She came her flowing blonde hair slighly curled and down.

"Are you ready little sister."

"Yes Onee-san. Ootori-san sent a limo, it's waiting outside. You look really pretty."

"Thanks." She walked out a head of Aki, who rolled eyes.

Ouran had a beautiful ball room, Aki stood against a pillar while her sister was out on the dance floor. She was dancing with Kyoya. Who knew what that guy was up to.

Mitsukuni came up to Aki with Takashi. "Hey Aki-chan, aren't you going to dance."

"I would, but I'm afraid I'm not very good."

"Oh, well..." his eyes got big, then he smiled, "Takashi can teach you. He's a great dancer. Right Takashi." Honey looked up and gave him, **The Eyes.**

"Yeah." He held out his hand to Aki, she blushed and took it. He brought her out to the dance floor. He held her waist, while she had her hand on his shoulder, they held hands. He spun and took her across the floor. She felt has her feet weren't touching the floor.

Mitsukuni was right, Takashi was a great dance. Aki was fond of him, he was nice, sweet, thoughtful, he followed everything Mitsukuni asked of him, he protected him. Takashi was a great person all around. She was glad she knew someone like him. Some one who just seemed so, noble. She really wanted to be his friend, one of those friends that he protects and looks after like the host club members.

She smiled at him, "I really like you Takashi." the song ended, and Takashi let her go. Aki blinked surprise did she do something.

Takashi looked to the side, "I'm sorry." He walked away.

Aki blinked, she was really confused. All she did was say she liked him, he was a good person. "Excuse me princess, may I have this dance." Aki turned to see Tamaki. She bowed and accepted him hand.

"Thank you very much for the dress Tamaki, I really like it."

"Well it looks very good on you."

"You looked vey beautiful tonight, Neito-san." Kyoya smiled his pretty little smile

"Kanna, please."

"Well Kanna you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So you are a student at one of the Ootori hospitals."

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Everthing is great, the people, teachers, and other students."

Kyoya could think of better things to do then talk to Kanna, but Aki had interested him. She was so different when he saw her at home. She was silent, polite, and did everything her mother told her. She was more respectful, yet at the fair. She was more outgoing and teasing. Why had her demeanor change so. Who was the real Aki anyway. It seemed Kanna was no help. Judging from the way the two glared at each other they weren't on the best terms.

"You've been glaring at Kyoya and Kanna for quite some time." Tamaki stated innocently

Aki came back to reality at Tamaki's voice. "I'm sorry Tamaki, it's not Kyoya I'm glaring at, it's Kanna, she's pretty sneaky at times. I'm just trying to keep on eye on her."

"Why don't you like your sister. You're lucky to have siblings you know."

Aki was a bit suprised at Tamaki's observation. She thought he was a total dramatic idoit, even Haruhi had told her he was an idoit. She smiled, "Because I'm the third child my parents had. My older siblings walk the path my parents set for them. While I am exceptional at everything I do, it's not enough. I have to be more, but I can't. They don't see me for who I am. The person I want to be, is not who they are expecting. I was born to fail. I can't seem to win with them."

"Why are you pretending to be something else? For their acceptance."

"I'll never have their acceptence. I'm just a shadow in the background, the third, invisible."

"Do you want that?"

Aki smiled at him, "I'm not sure want I want."

Tamaki smiled at her. He had helped Kyoya realize what he wanted, but he didn't know how to help Aki. He hoped she would realize that she didn't need approval from anyone to be herself.

"May I cut in." Tamaki turned around to find Kyoya with a smile on his face.

"Of course." He bowed to Aki and left her with Kyoya.

"Having a nice time."

"Actually this is torture."

"So you only remember your manners when your mother's around."

"Nonsense I always remember my manners, doesn't mean I have to use them though." The song ended, Aki bowed, "Thanks for the dance but I'm getting nausiance."

"You know your sister is an beautful and interesting girl." Kyoya wandered what made Aki ticked, if any subjects were, taboo, for her. Her sister seemed like a good start.

Aki stopped and turned to face Kyoya, she keep her face blank, "Then you should get to know her better, I'm sure you'll find her to be a lovely person." She turned walked away wanting to laugh, Kyoya had no idea what he was getting himself into if he was after Kanna.

"Hey Aki-chan?"

Aki turned to see Mitsukuni in his cute little white suit, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Takashi is?"

Aki blinked in suprise, after their dance he just walked off she wasn't sure why or where he went. "I don't know where he went." 


	8. New Friendships

**Hey This is going to be the last chapter for a while**  
**I kinda have a block and little motivation**  
**so i guess ill just wait and see what happens.**

* * *

Aki didn't know where Takashi was and Mitsukuni was getting worried, it wasn't like him to leave his cousin alone for so long. She felt bad the cute little senior looked liked a lost puppy. She bent down to him, "Hey don't worry okay, I'll help you find him. How bout we check the bathrooms first. Maybe he went there."

Aki walked out of the boys bathroom, she was kinda glad there was no one there that would of been embaressing, but they had checked the last of the boy bathrooms and no sign of Takashi. She didn't know what to do, but then, it was the 21st century after all, "Hey, Mitsukuni, does Takashi have a phone?"

"Uh, yeah he does." He lite up.

Aki held out her hand, "Here I'll call him." She took Honey's phone and pressed the call button under Takashi. It rang and rang, finally when she thought he wasn't going to answer he picked up, "Mitsukuni."

"Takashi..." She spoke quietly afraid that she'd yell and say something mean. "He's worried you know."

It was quiet for so long Aki thought he had hung up, "Sorry I'll be there."

She hung up and smiled, "Don't worry He'll be here just a few."

A couple minutes pass, "Aki-chan I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." Has soon as Mitsukuni walked in the bathroom, Takashi had turned the corner. "Hey what happened to you?"

"..."

Aki's eyebrow twitched. Was she wrong about him or what. She thought he was such a good person, yet he ditched her and worried his cousin, that wasn't very nice at all. He had his head down and was looking to the side. She got closer to him, "Hey did I say something wrong to upset you."

"..."

She stood quiet thinking. She barely talked to the guy, what could she have possibly said. Did she offend him somehow. What could she say that could offend the guy. He was so nice, traditional, and protective, espcaily of Mitsukuni, he did everything for his cute little cousin, he was the most importent thing in the guys life..."Hey that's it."

Aki smiled at him, "When I said I liked you, you walked off on me. Of course you care more about Mitsukuni then anyone huh. His feelings are all that matter to you. You don't want to leave him." She giggled, "Your a cool person you know, and I like you, I want to be friends, great friends. Will you accept my friendship." All that mattered to Takashi was that he be by Mitsukuni's side, he couldn't be distracted by a girlfriend, so when he thought Aki wanted to be his girlfriend she he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Good, we're friends. Mitsukuni is in the bathroom, I'll be going back to the party now. Bye Takashi."

Takashi turned and watch her walk away. Mitsukuni came out of the bathroom has soon has she was gone. "Oh there you are Takashi." He smiled innocently., "So you and Aki-chan are friends." He didn't respond. He giggled and climbed on his cousins shoulders, who stayed silent and walked back to the party. If one didn't know better they would think the cute loli boy was up to something sneaky.

Aki was greeted by Kyoya, "Are you having fun yet."

"Loads now that your in my sight again."

"Glad to hear it, would you like to dance."

"I rather hug a shark."

"That's not very nice you know."

She took his hand and let him slide her across the floor. "I never said I was nice you just assumed."

"You know I would really like to be friends." Kyoya tilted his head and smiled.

Aki was a bit taken back, from what she knew of Kyoya he didn't offer anyone his friendship and everything he did he did it because he could benefit from it. Interesting, something about her or her sister interested him. She wanted to know what, why he wanted to know a "commoner" has they so put it. "I accept your friendship." She smiled at him. He was planning something she knew it, she could be just has sneaky has him._ Bring it on Shadow King._


	9. Authors Note

**This is just a short authors note,  
I've started college I had little motivation  
but I have 900 hits  
so hey someone must like it not a lot of reviews but thats okay,  
I am kind of having a little bit of writers block on this sorry  
I'm working on a new chapter I'm trying but not getting very far,  
but I'm sure this next chapter is about Kyoya and Aki.  
Well I'm trying I promise **


	10. Kyoya's Day Out!

**Okay the long awaited chapter is here.**  
**This chapter is dedicated to  
Pandy the Dandy,   
thank you so much for the review.**  
**Please review and vote on my poll,**  
**THANK YOU ALL!  
**Also sorry for the bad spelling and grammar I have Microsoft word now lol so it should be better

* * *

Aki sat upside down on her couch. Her parents were at work, her brother out, her sister was out shopping and it was her day off. She was bored out of her mind with nothing to do. She wanted someone to hang out with, unfortunately, she didn't really have friends, and Haruhi was always up to something with the host club.

"I'm such a loser, I need friends." She yelled out.

The doorbell rang, answering Aki's hoped for something to do today, but she wasn't expecting this. She opened to door to reveal, Kyoya.

She leaned against the door way with her arms cross, "Hey, what's up."

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow at her. "The friendly thing to do would be to invite me in."

Aki resisted the urge to smile and just moved to the side. She closed the door has he walked passed her. She turned and followed him into the living room. She sat on the arm of the couch while he sat on the other side. "So what brings you to my little neighborhood."

"I have a present for you sister." He produced a rectangular box with a pink bow. Aki mentally rolled her eyes.

"She's not here, she's out."

"Sorry to hear, I'll leave it here with you then."

"Sure, what is it, anyway."

"A coat."

Aki raised her eyebrow, this guy is rich, and he gets her sister a coat, how lame. "Awesome, what's next mittens?"

Kyoya suppressed a smile at Aki's sarcasm. He had got her sister an expensive coat; inside was a note inviting her to go skiing with his family. But he would leave that out. "Tell me do you have any plans today."

"Nah, I'm off today."

"Would you like something to do."

Aki couldn't think of anything better to do, but she wouldn't tell Kyoya that. "I suppose I can make time for you today." She smiled at him.

What exactly could they do on a day out? She was sure they had two very different ideas on a day out. Actually her and Takashi's day out was something she enjoyed a lot, but whatever could her and Kyoya do.

Well first off she supposed she could be nicer to him. He really wasn't all that bad. He was a bit scary with his vast amount of knowledge on people. That to her was coming off has stalkerish.

"So Kyoya what do you want to do?"

He met her question with silence. For somebody brought up to use manners he was being pretty darn rude. Guess she would just have to try harder.

"Come on then, we can go to the mall." She started walking towards the mall while he followed closely behind. Being the weekend the mall was full of teenagers. Aki sneaked a peek at Kyoya, who didn't look particularly happy. She smiled to herself and bet he hated this place.

She took his hand and smiled. "Come on, don't be grumpy this will be fun."

"I don't particularly find commoner stopping fun like Tamaki would."

"Then maybe I should go trade you in for Tamaki."

Kyoya didn't reply has Aki started walking, and dragging him. She passed a few stores just looking at the window displays. She saw some cute things she liked but didn't really want to buy.

Kyoya stayed silent most of the time just enjoying the fact that Aki still had her hand in his. When he went to her house today he had expected just to see her for a moment. He didn't know why he had asked her out today. Well this wasn't really a date, he had not asked properly but this was okay. Still he would like to take Aki on a proper date once he can figure out what she likes.

He snapped out of his thought has a found a white Styrofoam cup in front of him. "It's a smoothie." Aki told him when he made no move to grab it. "They're good." He grabbed it while she took a sip from hers.

She smiled at him and continued walking. "So what is the point of the mall."

"You know Mr. Shadow King I thought you knew all." She paused and smiled to herself. "Everything is at one place, it's convenient. Besides it's mostly where teenagers come and flaunt their popularity."

They sat on the edge of a small water fountain. "Look over there, see that girl and guy. He's the captain of some sports team and she is head cheerleader. That group over there, most likely think they own the world. That guy, surround by girls, is the most desirable guy at his school, he doesn't have a girlfriend, the girls are just dying to get to him. Your Ouran isn't so different from other high schools; it's all about popularity when you're a teenager. You guys are at the hub of popularity."

"Where do you stand than."

Aki smiled, "You see that girl in the corner table by herself. She is shy, a good student, and a good person all around. She would make a great girlfriend or wife, but nobody sees her. Or him, he's sweet, nerdy, doesn't have much luck with girls, they don't see him. That little group of people are outsiders, they have different views on life, then the rest of their classmates. We're like shadows in high school, we just move by. Invisible. I don't care much for popularity it all fades after graduation."

That was the second time she had told him she was invisible. Invisible in school, invisible at home. But he saw her. She wasn't invisible to him. She was strange, a bit complicated, and confusing, but if he looked hard enough he was sure he could find her. She was really nice, kind, hyper, still a little strange, and loving. She was a good person, and he liked her.

"Great." Aki murmured.

Kyoya looked up to see a small group of girls walking over to him and Aki. "Hey Aki." The girl in front spoke. She was obvious the leader of the little pack.

"Hello Michi."

Though she was speaking to Aki the girl kept her gray eyes on Kyoya. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out, yourself."

"Shopping for the dance, so whose your friend."

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ootori." He smiled tilted his head to the side a bit, giving the girls his Host Club face, Aki rolled her eyes. She felt like banging her head on something has well but there was nothing around.

"Well Aki I didn't know you had such a charming friend."

"Yes I'm full of surprises."

"Actually Michi, I'm Aki's boyfriend." Kyoya moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. Aki wanted to fall in shock but she kept her composer has shock and disbelief washed over Michi. Yeah, bet they never thought Aki would get a boyfriend, especially one as hot as Kyoya.

* * *

**Bet You didn't see that one coming**  
**Cuz I sure as hell didn't lol**  
**Please review and till next time**  
**Mori isn't out of the race yet!**


	11. Hold Me Softly

...And after a long time,  
The lazy author finally decided to post another chapter! =)  
Sorry its been a while, but damn college is hectic,  
I'm dying to assassinate my Spanish teacher and  
I'm thinking my bio teacher needs to have an accident.  
Anways...

* * *

"See you at the dance." Michi waved goodbye and walked away. 

Aki was unsure what to do now. She felt like maybe cursing Kyoya out. But that would get her nowhere. "Okay, so now what?"

"Pick you up at seven." Kyoya walked away.

"Are you serious?" Aki followed him.

"Quite. I'll send you your dress the night before." 

Aki's eyebrow twitched, "Really Kyoya, really."

He didn't seem to catch her sarcasm as he continued to walk. Maybe instead of cursing him she would smack him across his head. Either way though she guessed she was stuck with him.

Kyoya walked Aki up to her down. "See you on Friday."

She smiled, "Can't wait." and walked into her house. She had the urge to slam it, but saw that her parents were home.

"Where were you?" 

"I was with Ootori-san." 

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"It went well; he is escorting me to the school dance on Friday." 

"Lovely, go up and get ready for dinner."

She bowed, "Yes ma'am."

Aki laid on her bed, trying to figure out exactly when Kyoya became her boyfriend. She suppose things has gone wrong when he said, "Actually Michi, I'm Aki's boyfriend."

Yeah, that was when things went south.

"Really now? Well Aki I didn't know you had a boyfriend, and such a cutie." 

Aki's eyebrow twitched, she hadn't known Kyoya was her boyfriend either, but hey she wasn't about to correct anyone.

Kyoya kept his smile in place and his arm around her waist. "You're too kind." 

"Please dish, I want to know everything. "How'd you two meet? How long have you been going out?"

"We met through a mutual friend. I found her sarcastic humor quiet cute and her artistic talent attractive." He turned to her placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face towards him. "Six months." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well you've been holding out on us. Please tell me you two are coming to the dance."

"Of course."

"See you at the dance." Michi waved goodbye and walked away.

Yes, things had gone bad and Aki was on sure what to do. She covered her face with her pillow, tempted to scream in it. She paused when she thought of Kyoya's soft lips on hers again.

She shot up. Somewhere along the way she had gone insane. Out of all the things to think about, why would she pick Kyoya and his lips? "Face it girl, you want them on you again." She sighed to herself and fell back.


	12. May I have This Dance?

**Sorry I know it's been a while**  
**But hey That's college life, it sucks**  
**once I'm between terms I should be posting more often**  
**but thats not till Dec 8 Sorry**  
**Keep reading though and Thanks for all the Reviews!**

* * *

Aki looked down into the plain white open box. She blinked a few times, unsure if she should take it out. Finally she took a deep breath and brought it out.

Her jaw dropped. She was expecting something big, fluffy, and pink. Instead she found a short silver bustier dress. It has a sequin front bodice, a sash and bow, and a short double bubble skirt. She put the dress down, folded it, and put it back in the box. She noticed that there was something else inside. She opened the small package. Inside were sparkly silver open toed pumps.

"Wow Kyoya has good taste." She hadn't expected this. Her dress and shoes were beautiful. She suddenly frowned, "Crud…I forgot, it's a date." Kyoya had somehow become her boyfriend. Whatever was going to happened at the dance she was sure it was going to be very, very awkward.

Aki stood looking at herself in the mirror. She took a breath. This was it. She going to stupid school dance that she would otherwise avoid, but hey at least she would have the hottest date there.

The doorbell rang and her breath hitched. "Calm down, it's just a stupid dance, doesn't mean anything." She closed her eyes and felt dizzy for a few moments.

She stood on the stairs for a moment unseen. Kyoya looked breath taking in a beautiful black tux. He was smiling at something her mother had said. She turned to see her sister seething in the doorway. This made her smile; finally she had something her sister wanted.

"Ah, there you are."

Aki turned back to the door and found Kyoya staring at her. She smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs. "Hello."

Kyoya gave her a bow and held out his hand, "Shall we go then?"

She gave him a nod. "Goodbye dear have fun." She waved to her mother and walked out the door. A limo was waiting with the door open. She climbed in and Kyoya followed.

The ride was a bit silent, Aki was unsure what she should do or say. She was screaming things in her head but couldn't find the voice to speak. Finally she gave up and looked out the window. She saw her school come into view and gulped. This was it, she was here with Kyoya.

Aki looked up at the decorations. Everything was silver and midnight blue. Streamers and tinsel hung about everywhere. White and blue balloons floated high touching the ceilings. `The lights were dimmed and various blue and whites lights we hung everywhere. The stage was set but empty. A stereo was playing somewhere, a long table stood against the wall, various desserts and drinks lay about it.

Aki looked around, there were some people on the dance floor, others spread out and about, sitting at tables, standing by the table, and posted against the wall.

"Okay, we've been here long enough let's go home."

Kyoya grabbed her hand. "Oh no you don't, we've only been here five seconds."

"Really, wow what a night, I'm tired."

Kyoya started walking out into the dance floor, "How about a dance?"

Aki gave him a small smile, "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Aki lost herself in the music, letting the words flow, she found herself fading.

_ Say, what was it that I've been searching for?_  
_When, let me think, was it?_  
_That we met as we defied gravity_  
_It's like a waltz, isn't it? So wondrous_  
_At a crossroad lit with sunbeams seeming to whisper through the trees_  
_s the two of us rotate as if in a waltz,_  
_We express ourselves _

Kyoya was an amazing dancer, as Aki came to a stop she felt like frowning. She snapped out of it has she looked at Kyoya and notices his expression. He looked a tad annoyed. She turned to follow his gaze and found the target of his annoyance. The Host Club was there!

**Bit of a hanger, srry!**


	13. Party Crashers

**Thank you to the new reviewers and those who added this story to their alerts  
heres the next chapter keep reading  
****comment and reviews and such are welcome  
keep the feedback coming  
till next time my lovly Readers! **

* * *

Aki smiled slightly. She felt less nervous now that the host club was here; it felt less like a date and more of a hang out. Tamaki smiled as he approached. "You look lovely Aki."

"Thank you."

"Well Kyoya so this is why you cancelled on us, you had a date."

Aki blushed at the word date. Kyoya kept his composer casual and voice cool, "What I do, Tamaki, on my time, is none of your business."

Haruhi came up to Tamaki's side. "I'm sorry Senpai, I tried to tell him. Come on, let's go, Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi grabbed his hand. Tamaki smiled at this. He spun her around and took her to the dance floor. "Why not enjoy the party, Haruhi."

Aki smiled, the twins were glaring at them. She shook her head. "Hey you dyed your hair."

The twins stopped glaring and looked over at Aki. "Yeah, I'm Hikaru."

She smiled, "I like it."

Hikaru held out his hand, "Care to dance."

Aki sneaked a peak at Kyoya, who looked cool, "Sure, love to."

Hikaru spun her out to the dance floor. He was a good dancer, just as good as Kyoya, yet the feeling wasn't the same. She looked around as he spun her and found, Kaoru dancing with a girl, and Honey as well. After a few songs, they all exited off the dance floor and to the table where Kyoya and Takashi sat at.

By now the Host Club had gained some attention. "So this is what a commoner's dance is like. It isn't very impressive."

Aki smiled at Tamaki's rude yet innocent comment. "It's just a school dance, Tamaki, nothing special."

"Then what's the point?"

"Just so friends and couples come hang out and see each other. It's fun."

"Ouran dances are way better than this." Kaoru stated.

Aki smiled. "Well I think it's pretty." Honey said.

"Well, well, you actually showed. You know I thought you were lying when you said Kyoya was your boyfriend. Guess I was wrong." Michi came up to the table, with a snug smile and a handsome boy on her arm, yet nowhere as handsome as the Host Club.

Everyone froze at the word "Boyfriend" and looked from Aki to Kyoya. Aki grimaced, "Yeah, I don't have anything better to do then lie to you."

Michi frown, "So how much did you pay the rest of them to come."

"They're my friends. What's that I detect is it, jealousy, perhaps envy, or maybe anger."

Michi sneered, "Don't flatter yourself; you turn back into a pumpkin at midnight. You'll be back to cleaning my fireplace in no time, little mouse."

Aki sneered and was about to shoot up, but Takashi had put his hand on her shoulder before she knew she was about to attack Michi.

She walked away with a satisfied smile.

"What was that about?" asked Tamaki.

"That was the bane of my existence." Aki growled, "She's had it out for me, every since middle school. I have no idea why. She's pretty, popular, has the best boyfriend, yet she wastes her time, torturing me."

"Why does she think Kyoya-Senpai is your boyfriend?"

"We saw Michi at the mall and she was being all high and mighty…"

"I was just doing Aki a favor, as acting as her boyfriend for tonight; of course she'll return it, naturally."

"Yeah," Aki glared after Michi, "naturally."

Girls started to notice how handsome the host club was, they started gathering around the table, trying to talk to them. Aki got up before they could trap her in. She walked into the hall way and took a deep breath.

Kyoya saw how irritated she was, when they saw Michi. He was just pretending, to help her out. Of course it wasn't real. She was foolish to believe for even a second Kyoya was interested. Maybe she was never interested in him. She guess she was just fooling herself, 'cause he was the first boy that seemed attracted to her. She just got caught up. It wasn't real, her feelings or his.

Aki stopped and found herself in front of a door that would lead her to the roof. She opened it and smiled. It was cool and silent out there. All she needed was her sketch book.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Guess I better catch it, before it catches me." Aki turned to see Takashi, "Sorry that was a stupid joke."

He smiled slightly and handed her his jacket. "Here"

"Thanks. So what are you doing out here."

"You left without a word."

"Yeah, well the table was getting a bit crowed." It was silent for a while, "Thanks by the way, for stopping me earlier. I wanted to pound her." She paused, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No."

"I don't hate her; I just want her to leave me alone. I want to understand why she seems to hate me so."

"You're a better person then her. You're pretty, talented, and kind."

Aki blushed at Takashi's comment. She turned to him and gave him a small smile, Takashi, the strong silent type, a kind, protective, understanding, and caring person."You really think so?"

"Yeah," He turned to her, put his hand on her head, and ruffled her hair a bit. She felt like a kid and realized she was disappointed. She wasn't expecting a pat on the head, she was hoping for a kiss. She smiled anyway.

"Guess we should head back. The dance will be over soon."

Aki and Takashi head back down stairs. They slipped in quietly and found the Host Club still surrounded by girls. Takashi held out his hand, she gladly accepted it. They danced once and headed over to rescue the Host Club.

The girls had disappeared. "Well, you guys had some attention tonight, didn't you?"

"I'm exhausted!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Me, too, come on Takashi," Honey climbed on his shoulders and gave a big yawn. "Let's go home."

"Bye Takashi, Mitsukuni." Aki stood on her tippy toes and gave Honey a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Honey looked surprised and gave her a smile, "Goodnight."

They walked away. "Hey how come Honey-Senpai gets a goodnight kiss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we want one too." Kaoru said.

They each stood on either side of Aki. She smiled, "Well because he's cute."

"We're cute too." They said together.

"I suppose I can't argue with that." She turned and gave each twin a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

They turned and left after Takashi and Mitsukuni. Tamaki came up with a puppy dog pout. "Goodnight Tamaki." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, took Haruhi's hand and left. Aki turned to see Kyoya.

She didn't know how to feel. Should things be awkward or normal?" She looked at the clock over his head. "Almost midnight, guess it's time for me to turn back into a pumpkin."

"I guess it is." They headed out to his car. The ride was short and silent. Aki got out of the car and turned back to Kyoya. "Thank you, for being my prince, even if was only for tonight." She kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight Kyoya."

* * *

** srry just had to put Takashi/Mori in again...or else what kind of love triangle story would this be...I need a third side after all! **


	14. What Another AN?

Authors Note

Yeah I'm a jerk here you are thinking another chapter is up, well sorry but I just wanted to say I did NOT abandon this story infact I know where I want it to go its almost been a year since a chapter as come up and I am truly sorry. I was getting positive reveiw for this story and there I go and leave you. I feel like an ass...

heres a summerary about where I want this to go...

**Aki is invited to a getaway trip with the Host Club and guest. She's having a good time, until tredgy befalls. Someone has been murdered, who did it? And Why? What's the motive, plan...why would anyone wanna kill them. The Host club is in shock, they mess up the clues and can't hold themselves together. It's up to Aki to find out whatv exactly is going on and who the murder is. But can she handle the truth?**

Okay so I did like a complete 360 on the story haha but I decided not to follow the canon exept maybe, just laybe I will include the festival where Tamaki's grandma is introduced...I dunno...but if you would like to leave a line so I know you guys still want more then thank you...I would like that...I really hope you guys havent abandoned be lol..._I AM SOOOOO SORRRY_  
_I WISH I COUL GIVE YOU ALL A BIG PIECE OF STRAWBERRY CAKE! LOL_


	15. Surprise Trip?

**Hey,! Thanks so so so much for the reviews and all the favorites and alerts. I know I did a 360 on this but it'l make sense in the end, trust me? Please? Thank you! On to a the story! Finally! Huh? But heyy it's a real chapter and I know its been like honeslty a year since a chapter but please know I have not abandoned this story! That is thank you. Oh and please leave a review, might give me a reason to update faster, you never know.**

* * *

_You are cordially invited to a secret special getaway retreat with the Host Club at Yuah Estate. There is a special surprise for those in attendance. Please contact and leave a message for Kyoya Ootori to confirm or deny attendance. We would be very delighted if you could join us. A car will pick you up from your home at a designated time. Till then fair princess!_

_Tamaki Souh_

Aki blinked dumbly at the invitation in front of her. Nope. No way was she going to spend who knew how long with those guys. She may have a vacation coming up for school; but still she had to work, and no way were her parents going to let her go. Nope. She wasn't going, that was final. And it had nothing to do with her being embarrassed around Kyoya; since he had taken her to her school dance a week ago. She made to throw the invitation away another note fell out:

_Aki, No skipping out; you owe me_

_Kyoya Ootori._

Crap, she had forgotten about that. Well it would seem like she had no choice, so be it. Unless, and she really hoped, that her parents said no. With a huge sigh; she went down stairs to find them. They were sitting on the couch.

She silently cleared her throat. "Mother, Father; earlier today I received this invitation," she handed them the envelope. "I wondered if it would be acceptable if I could attend."

"Young Ootori?" she used a sickly sweet voice; her eyes twinkled "Of course you can go dear. How can we deny you time with your friends. Just be sure to check in every night"

"Oh thank you." she kissed them each on the cheek and went back up to her room. Great she could see the wheels turning in her mothers head. If her youngest child couldn't amount to anything, she would just marry her off to a rich boy. Yes, because that would solve all of Aki's problems. She didn't want to marry any of the boys. Besides that would make her mother to happy; anything that made her mom happy, Aki was against. Nope she would just get through this trip. She called Kyoya and left a message, then went to bed.

Three weeks passed quickly, to quickly for Aki's taste. The day of her trip was upon her. There was no denying it, as she watched the driver put her luggage into the car. She thanked him kindly and sat in for a long drive.

It had been a few hours now, and all Aki saw was ever green. This place was most likely in the middle of nowhere. She smacked her forehead, in the middle of no where with the Host Club. Oh god, she hoped that things would just be peaceful and hurry up and past. "What have I gotten myself into," she muttered to herself.

Night fell as she reached her destination; a large western style mansion. Well how could she even be surprised? They were all very rich after all. The driver opened the door, and Aki reluctantly got out. "Thank you."

"Welcome Miss."

She slowly walked up to the front doors, her heart pounding. She knocked and waited. It was a few seconds till the door opened to reveal a middle-aged, slightly balding, thin man. "Good evening miss."

"H-Hi. I'm here for...Kyoya Ootori..."

"This way, Miss."

The man let her pass, and as Aki stepped through, she felt uneasy. Never again would she owe Kyoya, who knew what the next favor would be. She sighed and braced herself, for whatever laid through those doors.


End file.
